


夜莺我的爱人

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: “……夜莺我的爱人！你在夜里为谁徘徊，怀抱尖刺的玫瑰，滴滴答答淌着鲜血。”涉受零之托，为薰唱了一年的歌。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Hibiki Wataru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 9





	夜莺我的爱人

**“……夜莺我的爱人！你在夜里为谁徘徊，怀抱尖刺的玫瑰，滴滴答答淌着鲜血。”**  


  


  


羽风薰在一个周末跟着公司跑了三个酒会，最后一场喝得有点多。前两个尚且是浅尝辄止，但毕竟是自己家的企业，好歹给点面子。他哥这么说，不得不听，他本来酒量就差，也不知道自己哪来的一口气勉强撑到结束。  


洗手间的灯光开的很暗，摄入过多酒精后，眼睛对强光越发不耐受。房间里空气沉闷，他呼吸不上来，疲惫之间夹带着不知名的烦躁，在床上躺着翻了几个身，入眠未遂。薰摇摇晃晃走到阳台上，一偏头，看到一轮月亮和一朵玫瑰。

美人坐在栏杆边上，长发如同银河倾泻，手边摆着一樽牛奶瓶，里面注满流动的星光。她怀抱吉他，轻轻地哼唱。歌声和琴声揉进风里，温温柔柔浸入黑夜：“……夜莺我的爱人！你在夜里为谁徘徊，怀抱尖刺的玫瑰，滴滴答答淌着鲜血。”

薰第二天在客厅醒来，身上盖着的薄毯掉在地上，一阵头晕目眩。前一夜的记忆已经模糊了，只剩觥筹交错，红酒杯里生出一支玫瑰。那朵玫瑰是浅粉色的，颜色清淡得如同白纸，似乎营养不良，盛开的模样稀疏又瘦弱。

这是他人生第一次喝断片，不禁暗暗祈祷自己没做什么出格的事情。隐隐约约记得梦中还有一个女声，还好起床后发现自己躺在家里，而不在酒店的大床上，身边也没有不干不净的一夜情对象。

薰摸了摸后脑勺，差点抓掉一把头发，去浴室开淋浴冲了个澡。他叼着牙刷，穿着个裤衩披了件白衬衫就去阳台上洗衣服。结果一偏头，正看到隔壁阳台上站着一个陌生的美人，和梦里见到的一模一样。

一头银河似的长发，侧边用辫子卷一个漂亮的花苞，在清晨的阳光里清澈又明亮。阳台上种了一溜的玫瑰，像刚刚扦插上去的，枝叶零零落落，依次排开十几盆。她拿着一把小剪子，把装满落叶的垃圾袋系上袋子，轻轻吹了声口哨，一只雪白的鸽子应声而来。

它展开羽翼，在空中盘旋一圈。美人上前一步，迎着阳光，探出半个身子，手臂前伸。那一根根睫毛分明地缀着光，投下一片浓密的阴影，幻紫色的眼睛像变化莫测的欧泊。白鸽收拢翅膀，落在修长的指节的指节上，振落几片飞羽。

薰目瞪口呆，随后满面通红地想起，自己衣服还没穿好。

美人终于注意到他，微笑着开口打了招呼：“早安，薰君！我是你的日日树涉！”

餐厅采光很好，窗口面朝东边迎接太阳。羽风薰双手抱着一杯咖啡，开始怀疑人生。

“……是男人。”他喃喃自语。

人美则美矣，只是开口一语惊人。昨夜的女声仿佛是个幻觉，那张美丽的面庞也因为对方开口打了个招呼被毁掉一半。薰落荒而逃，又觉得这个声音好像在哪里听过。他一抬头，电视里播放的晨间新闻刚好播完，开始放最近烂大街的洗衣粉广告——日日树涉系着围裙、梳着利落高马尾的形象赫然出现在他眼前，旋转飞升带出一大笔特效。

“……OX牌洗衣粉，多种香型可供选择，您的居家搭档！”最后是一个漂亮的wink。

薰一口咖啡喷回杯子里，终于想起来：哦，原来是他，那个火了一段时间的年轻演员，同时也是著名歌手。

他一向对男人的事情不上心，不过和女孩子聊天的时候被迫了解了一点。好几个约会对象都把日日树涉的演技吹得传乎其神，说他女役一流。薰陪着她们看，心想男性穿女装，不就是个噱头。他也是资本出身，道理懂得不能再懂，不过是好让大批粉丝往里面投钱。等亲身体验一把，才明白过来：这人的女役是真的神。

一杯咖啡见底，他又琢磨，自己的名字是怎么让对方知道的。羽风家不是涉签约公司的投资方，再说他不管娱乐那块，日日树涉却叫得很亲切，莫不是先前约会的哪个女孩……想到这里背上一阵恶寒，赶紧打住。

答案就在面前。薰来回思忖，终于想起来他前邻居怎么搬走了：朔间零去哪儿了？

大名鼎鼎的作曲家朔间零，就住在羽风薰的隔壁。他们之间说不上不认识，但是也不是很熟，加上作息错位，也许那些天天来找零写歌的歌手还能让薰面熟一些。

朔间零天生一副好皮相，墨发肤白，嘴唇和瞳色一样鲜红美丽，像怒放的玫瑰，画中走出来的古典美人。他还是学生时当过一段时间的偶像，在舞台上挥霍青春。薰一向自恃貌美，在他面前也不得不摸着鼻子承认他的艳丽。天才的私生活总保持着一种混沌的神秘，他有固定的情人，夜里隔壁经常传来跌跌撞撞又惊叫的声音，每周一到三次不等。薰眼观鼻鼻观心，脸红心跳着强制入眠。

后来有段时间零追他，天天往他阳台上抛花束、门口堆礼物。薰从一开始退货，到后来干脆拆开包装盒，里面的物品像个下流玩笑。于是他把花束扔进垃圾桶，带着零的礼物去找他。零乐呵呵地开门迎接，用那对玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇和他接吻。次日清晨薰在邻居的床上醒来，经常会陷入思考：这都算什么？

第二天傍晚，薰晾衣服时正好遇到在阳台上浇花的涉，顺口问一句：“零君去哪里了？呃，我是说，这个屋子的前主人。”

“零？”日日树涉露出夸张的表情，“薰君，你终于想起我的挚友了！他这个月有新的工作，暂时去隔壁城市了，喊我来帮他看几天房子。顺便，他当然还是这间屋子的主人！”

他说这话时调子抑扬顿挫，仿佛电影试镜。薰敏锐地感觉到一丝紧张，好像自己不小心正中红心。然而涉很快换了个话题，具体表现是他开始试图翻越阳台，而这个高档公寓修建得很微妙，阳台之间距离近得离奇。

薰看着他的动作，有了一丝不好的预感：“……等！等一下，日日树君！你打算从这个钢丝爬过来？”“不，当然要用走的！”涉激动地表达自己内心的快乐，“这点钢丝难不倒你的日日树……”“不不不，如果你掉下去了，很成问题！”薰捏紧手机，准备随时报警喊消防，“这里可是二十楼，亲爱的！”

“亲爱的？”涉的关注点又一次跑歪，叽叽喳喳欢呼，“薰君竟然愿意称呼我为‘亲爱的’！”“是的，所以请尽快回去！”他面色如土。

涉安分地收回脚，麻利地落回阳台上。他种的玫瑰刚刚浇过水，湿漉漉的，晚风拂过时，吹来一阵泥土的腥香。薰放弃和他沟通对话，干脆回到客厅去煮晚饭，给自己倒了杯啤酒。叉子戳进意面里时，他听见窗外飘来吉他声。

他端着啤酒杯走到阳台门口，犹豫了一阵子，这一步还是没有迈出去。借着玻璃反光，昨日深夜的虚像美人又出现了，温婉清丽，周身环绕着熠熠月辉。日日树涉开口歌唱，依旧使用温婉的女声，眉眼里满是沉郁和憔悴，与方才判若两人。

这歌声一直维持到入睡时刻，以一个扫弦收尾。薰站立到两腿发麻，杯底最后一滴啤酒干涸成印子，才下定决心推门而出，发现隔壁的阳台空无一人。

玫瑰抽出新芽，在夜风里发抖。遥远的高空中有几颗星在寂寥地闪烁，旅行者踏上归途。

朔间零离开的这段时间，日日树涉天天来帮他看房子。实际上薰怀疑他干脆就借住在这里了，每天早晨都能听见从天台花园传来朗诵台词的声音。所幸高级公寓隔音不错，加上涉是一个夜间安静的人，不像零，三天两头带情人回家，做起来翻箱倒柜地响。

涉每天晚上都会在阳台唱歌，有的时候是天真无邪的少年音，有的时候用成熟性感的沙哑女声或者甜美圣洁的少女声线，极少使用原本的声调。最初薰以为是他的恶趣味，后来结合歌词和旋律细细揣摩，发现实际上是技巧和内容的结合，他总是选择最合适的发声方法。这些歌薰一首都没有听过，陌生到有种异国他乡的情调，又格外熟悉，仿佛是自己的生活，问起涉的时候，他说这是人间观察后的作品，歌颂爱和苦痛。

“薰君觉得怎么样？”涉期待一个评价。

薰摊开手，诚实作答：“老实说，有些听得懂，有些太深奥了。”

涉咯咯地笑了起来，对他的答复很满意：“我明白的。”

他一边说，一边把乐谱合上，好像没有修改的意思。征求意见环节结束，涉问他晚饭吃什么，他还在思考自己的菜单。薰扳着手指回答，模样有点可爱：“蛤蜊汤，海鲜意大利面。要来一起吃吗？我煮多了一点。”

“真遗憾！”涉失望地低头，“我对海鲜过敏。”

薰深吸一口气，点点头，附和道：“那真是……遗憾。”

结果涉还是拎着菜从阳台上翻了过来，说一个人吃晚餐太无趣，找个人聊天多有意思。薰比他想象的要随和，也不是说非要女孩子不可。吃完饭，涉贴心地洗了碗，两个人一起看了部电影。涉把手机拿出来，拉着薰自拍，说要传给零看看。

“哎，我和零君也不是很熟……”薰委婉地推脱。

涉偏了偏脑袋，说是吗，零可是给了薰很高的评价。“能够获得我的挚友视线的人，一只手就能数完！”他美滋滋地说，一边按下发送键，“每次我来的时候，都想知道薰君究竟是什么样的人，但是零君总是不让我看。”

薰咬着一根冰棒，涉说要工作需要维持体型，不能多吃，结果变成他一个人享用饭后甜点。他意识到零这话说得有点莫名其妙，他们之间除了滚过几次床单以外，又什么不能见人的呢。这时零那双鸽血红的眸子又浮现在他眼前，落着优雅的卷曲的墨发，鲜明的面部轮廓，还有咬在他肩膀上时犬齿带来的尖锐痛感……

他脸上有些发热，似乎起了反应，急忙把没吃完的冰棍往垃圾桶里一扔，含糊地说了句失陪就去了洗手间。涉的目光正粘在电视机里那对男女的身上，一个接吻看得津津有味。等薰回来的时候，他把电视机关掉了。

“放完了吗？”薰奇怪地看了看钟，“不会吧，才40分钟不到。”

“薰君肯定没看烂番茄评分。”涉委屈地玩着自己的发尾，“才2.6分，真是烂透了！”

涉神经兮兮地凑过来。他的眼睛仿佛有魔力似的，明明完全不同，又和零极其神似。他们俩都是那种神经质的天才，天生具有魅力，只消看一眼，心神都会被吸进去。薰浑身僵硬，感到自己落入陷阱，无处可逃。谁知下一秒，涉忽而站了起来，一言不发地离开了。

过了一刻钟左右，那悠扬的歌声和美丽的吉他音色又一次响起，昭示宴会的开启。一个黑夜步入下一个黎明，雪白的鸽子啄着他的玻璃窗，留下青葱的橄榄枝。

两个月过去了，日日树涉每天都对着羽风薰的阳台唱歌。虽然说没有什么不好，涉的音色丰富而美妙，让薰的高级音响连续休业。他学生的时候就喜欢听live，现在不但有著名歌手给他唱，还能以一人之力唱出一支合唱团的效果，自然乐意至极。

“不过，零君什么时候回来？”薰好奇地问。他正在晒衣服，用力把衬衫抖开，把干透的衣物熨好。原本可以送洗衣店，偶尔做下家务减压，他心情好得快漂浮起来。

涉的歌声突然停了下来。他想了想，说：“他好像说是因为家里的事，又要晚一点回来。薰君很想念他吗？”

“想念倒不至于。”薰耸耸肩，“不如说……只是感觉半夜有点太安静了。”

涉大笑起来：“确实，那家伙是个夜猫子。还在当偶像那阵子，他可是走吸血鬼人设的。”

薰说，是吗。实际上夜晚太安静，一开始觉得挺好，后来又感到有点寂寞。零在家的时候，经常会给他带外卖的烤薄饼。他的烤薄饼不知道是哪家店买的，对薰一直保密，边缘酥脆、中间松软，浇上黄油和蜜糖，和他的嘴唇一样甜。

他心里一套说辞，嘴上随口扯谎：“他晚上的时候总是带情人回家，虽然声音大了点……”

“可是明明薰君和零做过吧。”涉摸着下巴，视线飘向天花板，“我想想，零好像说过，薰君身体很软，不管什么都做得到……”“停下停下停下！”他脸上旋即飞起一抹绯红，“为什么他会跟你说那种事……不对！我没有……”

“哦呀，我懂我懂。”涉连连点头，“零技术很好，不管在上面还是下面都很优秀，不用否认哦！”

薰的眼睛里失去高光。他开始想明明自己只是出来晾个衣服，为什么要陪着这个人满嘴跑火车。

涉在零家种的玫瑰在快开之前全折了。起因是刮了一场强台风，涉因为工作赶场走得急，阳台门没关好，又忘记做加固，被暴风雨逮到空挡，重点突破。薰在台风登陆当天在家门口收获了一个湿淋淋的涉，并收留他和他的鸽子两个晚上。

第三个晚上台风离开了，他们一起去零的屋子收拾一地狼藉。实际损失不大，不过是不少乐谱被吹进来的风雨打湿了，阳台门和客厅里的部分电器需要更换一个新的，涉的玫瑰花也要重新种。薰看着客厅里的音响，心情很复杂，那还是他陪着零去买的，价格相当昂贵，不知道还在不在保修期。

“我去联系一下物业，预约一个维修师傅过来。”薰一边给破破烂烂的玻璃门拍照，一边打电话。茶几底下积压了大堆乐谱，还有几份病历，所幸用塑料外壳包好，仅仅湿了边缘。有几张摆在外面的未完成作品就下场凄惨，涉表示会重新誊抄，问题不大。

“你跟零君打过招呼没？”薰随口问道。

涉本来在收拾玻璃杯碎片，闻言手上一抖，打破了另一只杯子。动静太大，薰警觉地回了头，正好撞上他一副做错事情的表情。涉有些难看地笑了起来：“零说没问题，反正等他回来的时候，‘别折腾得连个睡觉的地方都没有就行’。”

后面半句是在复述，日日树涉是优秀的演员，模仿零的腔调简直惟妙惟肖，像本人开口。薰点点头，感到一阵莫名地轻松：“要不你今晚继续住我那里吧。”

他们俩收拾完屋子，又一起把阳台清洗了一遍。玫瑰花被吹得七零八落，但根基还活着，只是盆栽倾倒了，洒了不少泥沙。涉两只手埋进土里，一捧一捧地把它们掬进花盆。那双白净的手被潮湿的土壤弄脏了，他的发梢也失去了星光。

晚上涉抱着吉他，穿着单薄的睡衣在薰的客厅唱歌。他的歌忧伤又漫长，旋律支离破碎，像有什么脆弱的东西碎掉了一样。薰把一杯热牛奶递给他，问他要不要一起睡。涉摇摇头说，不必了。

他注视着他，莫名其妙又想起朔间零。

按道理讲，朔间零其实和他生活交集很少，来往最频繁的时候，也就是他追他那几个月。有些事情薰只是装傻，其实心知肚明。比如他现在明白得很，那个和零一起时不时搅他清梦的人是日日树涉，不会是第二个人。他猜测他们关起门做爱的时候，也许一点都不轻于零把他按在床上的力度。凡是涉及到皮肤接触的关系层面，都与两情相悦沾不上边。

这样又算什么呢。他在零的床上醒来时经常会想这个问题，然后心酸地发现，哦，什么都不是。他们只是服用了同一剂名为情欲的魔药，午夜十二点准时失效。

涉像是没有明白的样子，抱着膝盖坐在沙发上。月白色的秀发披散开来，落在他的肩窝、腰窝、腿上，有几缕缠着他白皙的脚踝。他张了张口，看上去非常困惑，一向伶牙俐齿，此时却说不出话来。他好像有很多想说的，但是不知道应该说什么。

“今晚不要唱歌了吧，涉君。”薰叹了口气，小心地把吉他从他手里拿走了。

日日树涉种的玫瑰开第三茬花了。

第一茬花开的很瘦弱，大概是因为被风雨吹打过，显得很憔悴，花骨朵大多瘦瘦小小的。第二茬稍微好一点，但是开花前遇上阴雨连绵，缺乏日晒，花朵颜色没有达到预期。涉说不要紧，他把玫瑰挑拣修剪，插进用空的香水瓶里，当成礼物送给薰。他们熟稔了之后，不知道是哪天接过第一次清浅的吻，又从哪天开始薰允许他把被子和枕头搬上他的床。

涉是一个害怕寂寞的人，总是机灵古怪地说浮夸的爱语。薰一开始被套路了两回，后面掌握了规律，也变得轻松起来。他依旧每天晚上都会坐在阳台上，对着他的屋子唱陌生的歌，偶尔从阳台边上翻过来，留宿一夜。

朔间零依然没有回来，据说是在别的城市签了约。薰给他发过几次消息，零不擅长用手机，回信断断续续的，大意是最近找到新住处了，涉会帮他搬行李，顺便邀请薰去玩。问到涉的事情，零又含糊其辞，反问那家伙是不是在家里搞破坏。薰被逗得一阵大笑，说没有。

然而他的心底又有些懊悔和失落。零追求他的时候有多热烈，现在表现得就有多客套，落差如坠千丈深渊。一年前他还给薰发过短信，问他能不能在一起，然而他至今没有回复，现在看来不知道还能不能挽回。

涉为他名义上的挚友辩解，说他不是那样的人。

“薰君，我是一个不懂得爱的人，曾经的我连理解感情都很困难。”涉说道，“我们都知道，并不是存在肉体关系，就是两情相悦。”

“这点我赞成。”薰点点头。

“很长一段时间以来，我只会模仿。”涉轻轻地说，“我能做到的只有复制他人的行为而已。零一直在教导我如何去模仿，慢慢地似乎也摸到一点门路了。”

他蹲在花丛里修剪花朵，架势像要开花店似的，大枝大枝艳丽得几乎粗俗的鲜红，花瓣滴血。远远看上去，他身上那股不食人间烟火的气氛倒愈发像玫瑰的精灵，花朵都是采他心头血培育而成。

“这么多花，剪下来好可惜。”薰说。

涉用小刀轻轻刮掉墨绿色的尖刺，愉快地说：“这是送给友人的花束，当然要好好栽培~”

羽风薰掐着指头算，日历用掉一本，又到了母亲的忌日。羽风家是家族企业，哥哥姐姐每天忙得脚不沾地，自然会选择一个大家都有空闲的日子，反而真正的日期一到，又是他一个人前往祭拜。

他不喜欢墓园，本来就想着呆几分钟就走，就从公司直接开了车过来。雨季将至，天空也阴沉沉。白色的石碑林立，参差不齐，间或缀着浅色的花束。草坪呈现出流动的浓绿色，苍老的大树扑簌簌抖落一两片叶子。

然后他遇到了日日树涉。

他抱着一大捧玫瑰，似乎刚刚从剧院出来，那头月白色的长发被扎成了发髻，脸上还带着一点没卸干净的妆。他在墓园里张望，似乎在寻找什么。被薰喊住之后，他的表情相当错愕，似乎没有想到会在这里遇到他。

“我母亲被埋在这里。”薰心底发苦，话说出来却相当轻松，“今天是她的忌日，所以我来看看她。”“真是……意想不到啊。”涉干巴巴地说。

薰突然觉得不对劲。他的眼神是那么慌乱，言语也寡淡得不太寻常。他抱着玫瑰的手松了又紧，似乎想要从这里逃离，薰急忙握住他的手腕：“……发生什么了？”

不等涉给出回答，他的目光越过他的肩膀，看到他身后那尊雪白的崭新墓碑。一道雷光从天际震落，也照亮了上面的文字，大雨倾盆而至。

涉怔怔地看着他，仿佛看向虚空，手足无措。

——零在一年前与世长辞。死因是遗传病，绝症。

他早就该发现的。比如台风过后的那天，他在零家的客厅茶几下收捡的几本病历。比如涉能一次惟妙惟肖地模仿他的音调，就能巧妙地模仿零的一切行为讯息。

“他为你写了足足能唱一年的歌，然后让我代替他，全部唱给你听。”涉垂下眼睛，那双欧泊似的眸子在昏暗的光线下失去生气，使得他看起来更像一尊无机质的人偶。

薰觉得没有道理。日日树涉又不是山鲁佐德，不必讲一千零一夜的故事。

“……他说了什么？”薰问。硕大的雨滴打在他们身上，下坠的速度太快，几乎击穿头骨。那头金发早已被浸透了，湿漉漉地贴在他的面颊上，看起来有些狼狈。

涉仰起头来，伸出双手，单膝跪在泥泞当中。水流汇聚，从他的指缝间流走，皮肤变皱发白。他的玫瑰被滂沱大雨冲刷成一地狼藉，鲜红的河流环绕白色的墓碑。朔间零的名字用金漆铭在大理石的纹路里，清清冷冷的，同时象征着他的爱和苦痛。

“他说：‘夜莺我的爱人！你只要在向阳的花园里一直歌唱，就能得到爱和希望。’”

**Author's Note:**

> 【补注】
> 
> *零死后拜托涉唱歌，是因为让涉传达他的爱，同时让涉感受薰回馈的爱（什么是爱）。薰是一个很容易爱人的人，零已经充分体会到了，所以【。
> 
> *夜莺是王尔德的那个故事。一个男人为了送给心上人一朵玫瑰，于是夜莺用心头血和歌声为他培育了一朵玫瑰，但是它为之死去。结局是男人最后把玫瑰丢了，爱情一文不值。
> 
> *涉发出去的照片，一直显示未读。他偷偷地登录零的账号回复薰的消息，但是始终不愿意打开那条消息，希望有一天零能看到。但是零再也看不到了。
> 
> 起因：我曾经是涉推，后来回坑不知道咋地变成了薰推，每天都在想这个朔间零我该给谁。被亲友吐槽：你就是给你两个女儿找了同一个女婿！于是我毅然决然搞三个人的电影，这下就没有谁和谁离婚的问题了！


End file.
